


Кел та палке прокляття

by Victorian_Moore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Moore/pseuds/Victorian_Moore
Summary: Ледені. Тварюки. Ікла в них зчорнілі, наче смерть, коли вони встромлюють їх у шию жертви. Вони живуть поряд із людьми, та працюють поряд із людьми. Кел - ледень. Як усі ледені, вона погано бачить у пристроях, що використовуються замість освітлення у новітньому столітті, та вона... працює у поліції. Колись давно вона закохалася у чоловіка-вампіра, що шукав смерті у долинах біля Тарбасу, як шукають смерті усі ледені, що живуть занадто довго. Але є ще Ясон, пристрастний айтішнік, її помічник, що також має до неї почуття. Зараз Кел знову іде у Тарбас щоб відшукати Другий ключ до загадки лібертиїну, нового наркотика, небезпечного навіть для леденів (частина II)





	Кел та палке прокляття

Більше робіт на сторінці авторки: https://www.patreon.com/victorianmoore

Частина I

«Декоратор»

Полум’яне сонце палало у вишині, серед чистої пітьми небес. Фантасти іноді малювали сонце, що палало у сині небес, як було то давно, але навіть діти знали, що атмосфера Землі не здатна зсіяти світло так, щоб був деколи світанок, та було світло усюди. 

Та й світло було вже не потрібно, мабуть, нікому, коли були прилади названі кель, що дозволяли зіниці втримати волнове випромінювання об’єктів, тобто, бачити у пітьмі.

Не важливо, як мене звати, бо я не із тих, хто палає у темряві часів, та чиє ім’я залишиться серед сторінок історії. Навіть колір моєї шкіри було замасковано до блідого, світло-рожевого, а очі ховалися за окулярами із тонованими певним чином лінзами. 

То хай не пам’ятають мене нащадки, але хай залишиться те, що я зробила, та те, чого досягла, серед століть. Не важливе те, хто обрав мене, та є важливим те, що я роблю.

Я сліпа серед натовпу, навіть окуляри роблять неможливим розрізнити обличчя людей навкруги. Кель, або «келехи» та «бляшанки» на жаргонній, тільки засліплюють мене. Я завжди чекаю, доки за комендантської години їх вимкнуть, та я зможу використати свій бездоганний нічний зір.

У світі, де правління належить великим корпораціям, та у світі, де був Розлом, не можна бути неуважною, та я оступилася, коли ще одна «бляшанка» спалахнула прямо мені у вічі.

– Дивись, куди йдеш, – вилаявся молодик в окулярах. У звичайних окулярах, але заздалегідь я не мала знати напевно, бо дуже погано бачила.

– Вибачте, – вимовила я, навмисно картаючи слова, щоб не було чутно мій голос, багатий та сильній голос, ніби голос звіра, або «тварюки», як нас звали звичайні люди.

– Шалава, – вимовив це виродок, та пішов геть. Але раптом повернувся, та схопив мене за руку. – Зажди, – попрохав він. – Скільки ти коштуєш?

Я зтиха посміхнулася. Я коштую келиха гарної крові, що отримаю від цього дурника. Саме тому нас і звали «тварюками». Усі полюбляють казати, що вони інші. Що не п’ють крові, або лише «іноді». Та це «іноді» завжди лишається у печах та карцерах, куди потрапляють за вбивства такі, як я.

– Триста єнотів, – мейнотів, взагалі, але на жаргонній то були саме «єноти». Ще «Єнот» називалася зброя, що найчастіше використовували грабіжники.

– Йдем, у мене власна флетка, – вимовив він розкуто.

Знаю я ту власну флетку. Одна чи дві страшні кімнати у непрестижному районі міста.

– Йдемо, – погодилася я.

Що й казати, я вгадала. Одна кімната із матрацем на підлозі, але у розумінні багатьох, це був цілий статок.

– Роздягайся, – неприємно посміхнувся худий молодик, скинувши свою куртку. Нажаль, тут також були «келихи», та я погано бачила, та не могла знати, чи вродливий він.

Я зняла окуляри та посміхнулася йому очима із яскраво-жовтою зіницею та чорними склерами. Стрибнула вперед, притиснувши його до стіни та роззявила рота із потужними іклами, гострими, мов ігли.

Пауза.

– Чим в біса від тебе тхне? – спитала я, розтискаючи долоню. – Ти ще молодий та навіть неодружений. Чому ти не можеш або їсти щось, що краще пахтить, або помитись, бодай раз!

Я подивилася на свою долоню. Силіконова штучна оболонка на пальці репнула, та стало видно синє під нею, справжній колір моєї шкіри.

– Йди до біса, – кинула я, та пішла геть.

Ще не здуріла жерти те, від чого часником тхне. Кляті узбеки із їх пловом, що на кожному кроці сують, нате, жріть.

– Зажди! – вигукнув він, та побіг за мною по брудним коридорам, що тхнули, нестерпно, сечею. – Я хочу стати безсмертним! Один укус! Прошу!

Я зітхнула та підвела очі. Багато людей вважали, що ефект слини «тварюки», тобто, змінення зору, ейфорія, легкість та таке інше це симптом безсмертя. Взагалі-то це було зовсім не так. То був лише тимчасовий ефект, що минав із часом. Чудес не буває.

– Йди геть, – сказала я, штовхаючи від себе молодика.

Я зникла серед натовпу, залишивши його самого. Бовдур.

Світло у моїй власній двокімнатній флетці яскраво спалахнуло. Світло, не «бляшанка». Це коштувало багато, але було варте того. Чорні панелі із каменю на стінах добре пасували до білої та м’якої підлоги. Ліжко із автоматичною кришкою, що ховала мене від денного шуму за вікном та світла, було розстелене, тільки-но пірни.

Я подивилася до дзеркала. Там не відображалося нікого. Клацнула пальцями, та моє відображення з’явилося у пристрої. Був певний податок на використання цих технічних благ, що використовувалися повсякденно. Не зробив плату, дивись у звичайне дзеркало. А із моїм зором я там взагалі нічого не побачу, бо саме це було особливістю сприйняття «тварюк», або леденів, як нас звали за те, що ми були справді льодяні та тверді, ніби мерці, на дотик.

Я уважно роздивилася себе, облизнула ікла язиком, та знову клацнула пальцями. Ото добре, тепер можна й попрацювати. Я вже внесла до загального Статку свій лут – все, чого я досягла, та що пізнала сьогодні, закодоване у невеликому носії інформації. То було важливим для кожного громадянина планети, відносити маленький куб до велетенського чорного стержню у нескінченно великій залі. Кажуть, що то були технології прибульців, та дивно про це думати, коли ти взагалі не людина.

Я сіла до чорного плаского монітору, що спалахнув калейдоскопом зображень. То була єдина технологія, подібна до «бляшанок», що сприймалася зором леденів та показувала одразу усю інформацію, що була у системі. Я вдягла невеличкий навушник із мікрофоном та увімкнула програмне забезпечення, ставши у чергу операторів.

– Поліція, вітаю, – відповіла я на перший дзвінок.

Чергування не було важким. Як завжди, досить моторошних, з точки зору моїх абонентів, речей, але навіть мій перекус був би чимось моторошним для цих бідолах. 

Я дивилася на репнутий палець. Декоратор не буде у захваті. Він не любив, коли його роботу псували. У давній звичці, я лизнула репнуте. Шкіра леденів мала фруктово-солодкий присмак та запах, ніби у екзотичного фрукта. Тому, мабуть, не варто дозволяти себе нюхати, коли ти – ледень. Напевне, то була адаптація хижака, що мав бути приємним зовні, навіть на смак. 

Я сиділа та думала, чи варто йти до декоратора, мабуть, він не буде у захваті відволікатись від інших офіцерів поліції із схожими потребами у маскуванні. Нах, ні, сама склею цю подряпину, чи пластиру наліплю, як завжди.

Завтра чергування, та буду у глухому чорному костюмі зі шкіри, не буде видно, що там на пальці щось репнуло. 

Я випила консервованої крові, сидячи перед панорамним вікном своєї розкішної флетки. Офіцеру поліції не варто втомлювати себе дурними шоу, навіть спогадами із Статку, що змінив древнє, років зі сто тому, телебачення.

Дивак той парубок. Навіть звичайна дівчина відмовилась би, так від нього тхнуло. Я закрила очі, але, почувши, що поринаю у сон, встала та сховалася під кришкою свого автоматизованого ліжка.

Офіцери поліції носили глухий чорний костюм, що закривав навіть обличчя кисневою маскою, зроблений із людської шкіри. Це, та інші особливості, зробили велику потребу поліції у кадрах-«тварюках», леденях. 

Саме «тварюки» отримували найбільш складні ділянки, як то підземні колектори, де занадто часто вешталися вбивці, наркомани, та «зсілі» – мутанти, що були людьми, але перетворилися на потвор, що стали паруватись із один одним, та виявилися чимось на зразок моторошних звірів.

Я перевдяглася, та вже мала виходити, як мене покликав старший. У нас вже давно не було роздільних перевдягалень, і чоловіки і жінки вдягалися разом, ігноруючи парувальні інстинкти.

– Кел, у нас новачок.

Я лише зтиха зітхнула, бо не була душею компанії. Але в мене ледь очі не вилізли, коли я побачила того самого шукача безсмертя!

– Він айтішник, – вимовив старший. Хоча й людина, але розумний. Худий, мов палка у своєму костюмі. – Буде в тебе сьогодні на навушнику.

– Добре, старший, – вимовила я. Мій голос змінила киснева маска, точніше, технічне обладнання у ній. – Я на ділянку Z-3.

То були старі лабораторії, там завжди траплялося щось моторошне, тому найчастіше туди відправляли «тварюк».

Було не ввічливо, у розумінні людини, казати, що я – ледень, але на роботі усі ми були рівні, чи люди, чи ні. Тому він не сказав йому, хто я. Мій друг, рудий Верен, хлопнув у плече шукача безсмертя та зареготав. Це виглядало як заколот, ніби він вже знав нашу часникову історію. Невже парубок розповів йому все? Була у Верена така риса, він дуже швидко викликав довіру.

– Вже є досвід, так? – спитала я парубка, якого, як виявилося, звали Ясоном, коли він вистрелив в мене низкою термінів, знайомих лише поліцейським та айтішникам, ледь я занурилася до багнюки вод, що вели до колекторів. Інакше, аніж плисти, туди не потрапиш, та, дякуючи усім вищим силам, костюм був герметичним, шкіра була спеціально оброблена.

– Взагалі-то, – слизько вимовив парубок. Щось він собі там мудрував. Де він раніше працював? Мабуть хакер. Їх часто запрошували до співпраці. – Ах, ця грязюка навіть тече по мікрофону гидко, – не втримався він.

– Тебе б сюди, ото б було весело, – пхикнула я, роздивляючись простір під землею. У костюм було влаштовано систему кисневого постачання, але ледені майже не дихали. То ці півгодини, що я плила у брудній воді, навіть не були відчутні для мене.

Він сипав термінами, та я відчула, що в нього справді є потенціал. Розмовляє швидко, оперативно доповідає про зміну атмосфери, випромінювання, кількість органіки у повітрі, стан «бляшанок», кількість мутантів поблизу.

Раптом, голос в голові сказав:

«Кел»

Халепа. Тільки не родичі. Усі ледені мали змогу спілкуватися телепатично, навіть із людьми. А так голосно кликали тільки старші.

«Кел, ти потрібна»

Цікаво, чому серед чергування, але добре.

«Що сталося?»

«Вбито одного з нас. У нього була в руках склянка із невідомою рідиною. Схоже на новий наркотик. Люди не повинні знати»

Чорт. Тільки не новий наркотик. Тільки не нові крейзануті нарики, яких незрозуміло як лікувати!

Так. В мене є дві-три хвилини. Цього досить. Я згадала, що казав Ясон про стан атмосфери Z-3 та зняла з голови маску із усією частиною, що закривала голову. Обережно зробила дрібний ковток кисню. Метан. Забагато. Перестала дихати зовсім. Та ощерила ікла, розчиняючись у повітрі.

Через дві-три хвилини я повернулася та вдягла маску. Мені показали тіло та ту кляту бляшанку із загадковою рідиною. Поряд із тілом то з’являлись, то щезали цікаві, та можливі родичі загиблого, бо ледені жили великими сім’ями.

Дійсно. 

– Слухай, Ясоне, я щось знайшла. Є тільки частина формули, але ти маєш знати, що це, – вимовила я у прилагоджену маску. Та назвала частину складної формули, як десяток офіцерів із моєї сім’ї, що були бачені мною біля тіла. Кмітливо спитати в водночас потроху, щоб дізнатися правду.

– Цікаво. Рослинне походження. Не дивно, чув, що тут була рослинна плантація колись. 

Я передала це телепатично особині леденя, що приходилася мені дядьком, з точки зору людських традицій. З наших традицій я могла б із ним побратися.

– Чорт, до тебе йде зсілий, – вимовив Ясон. – Тисяча метрів.

Я підняла руку із шокером, влагодженим до костюму. 

– Дивись щоб не один там був, новачок, – прогарчала я, знаючи, що волновий зв’язок блокує мій справжній голос.

Щось вдарило по голові, та світ засліпив мене остаточно.

У мене над вухом хтось реготав. Це було так образливо для леденя, що я сіпнулася на звук, здіймаючи пальці із шокером у шкірі костюму, але нічого не відбулося. Та цей регіт був із призвуком, ніби шиплячим, із багатьма «с» у ньому.

– Велика здобич-с, сьогодні-с, – вимовила істота, у якій я, завдяки відсутності довкола «бляшанок», із острахом впізнала прайма.

Прайми то були старі ледені, «тварюки», ще ті, із старих давен, котрі жерли людей, як летючі миші мошок, та що зовсім не розумілися на законах, за якими жило нинішнє суспільство.

Зазвичай вони ігнорували молодих леденів, але жінок дуже часто гвалтували. Мій костюм був ще на мені, то значить, біди не сталося. 

«Що тобі треба?» – спитала я мовчки. Вони розмовляли, але у леденів то було дуже старим способом спілкування, мовлення, взагалі-то усі сучасні ледені розмовляли лише телепатично.

Виглядав як кремезний чоловік, але із дуже брудним волоссям та у брудній одежі. Та блідий. Певно, дуже голодний.

Він почав говорити, міксуючи нині не існуючий діалект леденів, людську мову, та телепатію. Якщо бути краткою, йому було сумно, та він також щось казав про новий наркотик, що діяв навіть на леденів, та зараз він його курив. Навіть показав мені інгалятор. «Лібертіїн». Він назвав рідину «лібертіїн».

«Воно»

– Йде-с.

«з центру землі»

– Та.

«допомагає палати»

– С-сонцю.

«Будеш?» він пхнув мені бляшанку.

Прайм не зв’язав мені руки, то я підвелася, дуже, дуже обережно. Від цього старого тхнуло силою, що була подібна до радіації, та вони зброю вимикали однією силою думки.

Я відвернулася та пішла назад. То був єдиний спосіб піти геть, тільки так ці старезні ледені не переслідували, бо то був старий етикет, якого дотримувалися прайми.

Вийшовши із колектору, я зробила обережний ковток кисню. Багато метану, схоже на те, що вміст саме той, але місцина незнайома. Ледень десь подів маску, тож повернутися назад буде важко.

Я активувала аварійну систему зв’язку, вмонтовану у костюм, та повідомила свої приблизні координати. Та залишилася на місцині, щоб мене було можливо знайти через пошукову систему, що таргетувала моє місце перебування.

Усі прайми були божевільні. Мабуть тому, що жили довго. У нас, «тварюк», був ліміт, за яким ми жили, мало хто бажав жити далі, та ставати божевільним праймом. Тому більшість займала небезпечні посади. 

Леденя важко вбити, тому про найбільш епічні смерті ми складали пісні, що опівночі розносилися пустельними місцинами, у яких жили співці леденів. Почути пісню нелюдських жінок та чоловіків, що самі мандрували у пошуках смерті, було великою вдачею, та багато леденів йшли на смерть у пустелях та пустощах, щоб бодай тоді почути могутніх співців, які самі були майже легендами.

Та ми співали лише один єдиний раз у житті. Перед самою смертю. Тому кожна пісня була і люттю, і тугою, і захопленням, і щастям, і прощанням. Це «прощавай» лунає у піснях та бринить, в останнє. Я чула таку пісню один єдиний раз. Коли ще була зовсім молодою поліцейською. Там, у пустелях за містом.

Та я закохалася у той голос. Бо то був чоловік, але я знала, що вже ніколи не стріну його, що він вмер, заспівавши ту пісню, мабуть стрів якесь чудовисько із тих численних Звірів Післясвіту, що тепер мандрували загубленими світами поза межею міст людей та леденів.

Якщо хочеш вижити у катакомбах чи будь де під землею, постійно озирайся. Бо станеш чи то їжею, чи то забавкою для зсілих, чи для заблукалого прайма.

Я почула хрипіння. Та нічним зором побачила крокуючого до мене прайма. То був він. Той чоловік-ледень, що розповів мені про лібертіїн. 

Я вагалася з секунду, а потім активувала шокер. Ще рано співати пісню, та й я не дурна була бити його шокером саме зараз. Він може й був божевільний, але дурним не був. Він зупинився. Та раптом зник.

Тільки не прайм-привид із здібністю до маскування! Навіть я не зможу його побачити. 

– Швидше, – вимовила я стримано до пристрою.

Щось торкнулося вуха. Я вдарила шокером у ніщо, та не влучила. Тичок у носа. Грайливий. Ще удар. Не влучила.

Зараз він грається, а потім вб’є мене.

Нарешті я побачила сліпуче несвітло «бляшанок»! 

Ніщо гигикнуло, та я почула, що прайм пішов. 

Тільки мені пощастило стріти прайма-гумориста, та вижити.

Я видихнула, та розтерла руки, але тільки-но побачила те, що було на зап’ястку лівої, одразу закрила ц е костюмом. Я не хотіла цього бачити, бачити саме зараз, я не хотіла цього навіть визнавати.

У мене сяяла вена на зап’ястку. Мабуть то певна реакція організму леденя на що-небудь? 

Інші офіцери кепкували з мене усю дорогу назад. А мені було не до жартів.

Я милася вдома дуже ретельно, та терла цю кляту венку так сильно, що моя шкіра побіліла. Я навіть зняла те, що намудрив на мені силіконом декоратор. Розідрала це кігтями, цю людську подобу, несправжню, фейкову людську подобу, та закрилася у душ, що змити з себе отруйний запах леденя-прайма.

А потім з годину боксувала, вдівши перчатки із спеціальними силіконовими вставками для кігтів, намагаючись думати, що то все мине, бо немає нічого вічного, окрім пісень...

Я здійнялася від вмивальника, де змивала кривавий піт, що був у нас, леденів, замість поту.

В мене активувався пристрій зв’язку та контролю у вигляді браслету, що носили ледені-поліцейські. Його було зламано у людини на кшталт декоратора, що «лагодила» службові пристрої, тому він не контролював мене.

Ні. Краще думати про щось на зразок лібертіїну. Якщо він й на леденів діяв, та ще й на праймів, то було кепсько. Я була майже впевнена, що нова наркотична речовина та той лібертіїн це одне й те ж саме.

– Кел... Доповідай, Кел!

Браслет використовував застарілий тип радіозв’язку. Я мала піднести його до рота, щоб мене почули. Іноді мені здавалося, що це зробили, щоб принизити леденів, але насправді на то були інші, біологічні причини. Новітній зв’язок лунав на частотах, що були доступні леденям у трансі, та почути, скажімо, радіо, ледень мав змогу просто зосередившись. А старе радіо було нечутне, та офіцери, що контролювали вампірів, мали змогу перемовлятися непомітно.

– Я слухаю, так, це Кел!

– Із твоїм айтішніком біда.

– Що з ним могло статися? Він новачок, сидів собі за комп’ютером, він не мав взагалі втрапити у халепу!

– Так, Кел, але ти маєш це побачити. 

Мені це все дуже не сподобалось. Взагалі, працівники поліції, що створювали проблему, швидко перетворювались у колишніх працівників поліції. 

Невдаха сидів у віртуальних окулярах, та боявся навіть поворушитись. Я оглянула його, поклавши руки навколішки, та цокнула язиком.

– Заміновано. Дивись ти.

– Кел, ми всі розуміємо, що це, дякую за коментар. Бригада розмінування прибуде за годину.

– Нащо кликали?

– Щоб була тобі наука, та щоб ти допомогла. Слідкуй за тими, кого тобі дають у напарники. Дивився дешеве порно твій парубок.

Поліцейські, що зібралися у невеликій кімнаті зареготали. Айтішнік, бідолаха, зойкнув.

– Тихо, бо глузд втратить, що ми будемо без нього робити. Нам потрібні айтішніки.

– Кел, роби Погляд Вампіра, бо дійсно, він скоро глузд втратить.

Я зітхнула та сіла позаду нього навколішки. Мій погляд уперся у його потилицю. Поволі його мускули станули напругою. Йому стало краще, набагато. Він був у трансі.

– Для того вас, леденів, наймають. Щоб ви робили свою роботу.

– Що? – вимовив айтішнік.

– Сюрприз, стажере!

– Забути, – вимовила я. 

Слова вампіра у трансі його жертви впливали миттєво.

– Кел, зіпсувала усю розвагу.

– Не до драми. Хай розмінують. Забирайтеся звідси. Якщо тут усе вибухне, буде менше жертв. Моє слово.

– Добре, добре.

Поліцейські забралися геть. Я видихнула. Хоча б посиджу у тиші без дурних жартів. 

Айтішніка було розміновано від електровибухівки за півгодини. Я ледь стрималася щоб не вплинути на його свідомість у якійсь дурній жартівливій манері.

Наступна частина:  
https://www.patreon.com/posts/kel-ta-palke-ii-46393432


End file.
